


When At The Opera

by xfitzwellsx



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfitzwellsx/pseuds/xfitzwellsx
Summary: Lady Isabella and Charlotte take a trip to the opera. Charlotte get’s bored and tries to distract Isabella.





	When At The Opera

“What is it that’s playing?” Charlotte asked for what had to be the third time since they’d entered the opera hall, arm locked with Lady Isabella’s as hoards of aristocrats mingled around them. Lady Isabella replied by offering her lover a look of exasperation, sighing. Charlotte offered a small giggle in return, insinuating that she was just teasing. “Your friends don’t seem to be taking too kindly to me,” she pointed out after a moment, noticing that none of Lady Isabella’s cohorts had approached and tried to make dreadfully boring conversation.

“They all think you’re bedding their husbands,” Lady Isabella replied in amusement, knowing it not to be true but finding amusement in the situation. Charlotte moved to protest but not a moment later a couple approached them, the husband of which she was quick to recognize as a customer of her brothel. “Charlotte, may I introduce to you, the Lord and Lady Bushwick.” Lady Isabella introduced the pair to Charlotte, who merely offered bows and a tight lipped smile. 

“I suppose the world is as small as they say,” Charlotte muttered under her breath, doing her best not to meet the gaze of Lord Bushwick. “It’s a pleasure.” She added in a more polite tone, her free hand coming to rest on Lady Isabella’s arm that she held onto. 

“Imagine our surprise when the news of the Lady Fitzwilliam’s new courtesan arrived at our doorstep,” Lady Bushwick snickered in a gossip like manner, hand coming up to hide her mouth as she laughed. Lady Isabella’s smile faltered at this. “Color us disappointed to see you’ve left him at home tonight,” the other lady added, noticing Charlotte, who seemed to be taking the place of said courtesan. “Most keepers like to show off their new play things,” the lady quipped.

“While Ms. Wells does retain the title of courtesan she is not considered so under my care.” Lady Isabella interjected, her voice cool and collected as usual though behind it Charlotte could hear the annoyance. “I am no keeper, Lady Bushwick. You’ll take better care to throw such terms around in conversation they don’t belong.” This left the Lord and Lady speechless for a moment, before the pair cleared their throats and excused themselves. 

“Not…all of us have to pay for the company of beautiful women,” Charlotte added in a hushed tone as her fingers brushed against the Lord’s arm as he passed. He paused for a moment, face a bit white beneath his powder before he continued to move on. 

“Now please don’t tell me that’s who’s been paying you for your time,” Lady Isabella breathed wishfully, smoothing down her dress. Charlotte tried not to smile at her beloved’s obvious jealousy, her grip on Lady Isabella’s arm tightening slightly. 

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy, my Lady?” She quipped playfully, trying to fill in the time before the show had started as she was growing bored, already. Lady Isabella just rolled her eyes in amusement, leading Charlotte away from the crowds of aristocrats and through the doors to the theater. “Am I going to find this dreadfully boring?” Charlotte asked as they were led to their private balcony, taking in the view below them with hidden awe.

“As you find all of my favorite activities,” Lady Isabella answered with a small chuckle, taking her seat beside Charlotte. 

“Not all, darling.” Charlotte retorted gleefully, offering Lady Isabella a small knowing smirk as she settled into her place, hand resting atop her beloved’s on the arm rest. The older woman bit down on her lip and shook her head, trying to hide her amusement. “Regardless, I’ll have to have a word with the performers this time should you be brought to tears yet again.” Charlotte stated matter of factly, endeared by the notion that a simple drama could bring Lady Isabella to such an emotional state, while also hating to see her so sad. 

The lights inside the theater began to dim as people trickled in, taking their places among the crowd and their chatter ricocheting off the walls. Charlotte moved closer to Lady Isabella to try and say something, but the older woman eyed her with a finger to her lips, pointing towards the stage as the opera began. Charlotte huffed in displeasure, sitting back in her seat with crossed arms and a pout before sighing in defeat, trying to focus on what was going on in the show.

It wasn’t long until she was bored once more. The opera had been on for almost an hour - Charlotte didn’t love having to come to events such as these, but she liked spending time with Lady Isabella, and Lady Isabella liked going to the opera. So here she was, again, finding her attention drawing anywhere but the stage. Particularly, to her lover. 

A small thought popping into her head with a solution to ease her boredom, and Charlotte scooted herself a bit closer to Lady Isabella - as much as she could given the arm rest between them. Glancing at the older woman, she noticed how fixated she was on what was happening on stage. The music certainly seemed to touch her, as Charlotte could notice the glazed over look in her eyes. For a moment she thought to herself that she could sit like that forever, watching her. Then she remembered she had a task in mind. 

Her hand came back to rest on Lady Isabella’s, her thumb starting to stroke the soft skin she found there. Lady Isabella hadn’t noticed, and if she had, she hadn’t made it clear. So Charlotte continued, lacing her fingers together with Lady Isabella’s and placing a soft, ghost like kiss on the woman’s shoulder. “Focus…” Lady Isabella sang softly, shaking her head in light disapprovement. 

A little ruffled at having been caught, Charlotte pouted and sat back, her smile radiating through her scowl. Directly across from them, she could see the Lord and Lady Bushwick sitting in their own balcony, though both of their attention seemed to be pressed on Lady Isabella and her courtesan. Lady Isabella didn’t notice, too fixated on the opera. Now suddenly feeling like she was the show, Charlotte smirked and decided to have a bit of extra fun.

She brought Isabella’s hand up to her lips, kissing the back of it tenderly as she made eye contact with Lord Bushwick. “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” Charlotte whispered to Lady Isabella’s ear among the songs, and Lady Isabella tried her best not to engage - not because she was trying to push Charlotte away, but because she knew if she did engage, she would have trouble disengaging. And in such a public setting, that wasn’t ideal for her. So she continued to watch on, simply whispering back a thank you without making eye contact. Charlotte continued to whisper in her lovers ear, “I bet I could make you sing like that,” she smirked, listening to the high notes being hit below them. 

Lady Isabella swallowed, eyes fluttering shut for a moment while she regained her breath. But she said nothing, this urging Charlotte to continue with her games. The young bawd brushed her nose against Lady Isabella’s cheek, breath warm on her skin as her teeth nipped at her ear lobe. “Charlotte.” Lady Isabella very weakly tried to push the other off of her, having little restraint when it came to Charlotte. 

“Shh..” Charlotte shushed the older woman, lips spreading into a smile across Lady Isabella’s cheek, eyes trailing over to the Bushwick’s to see if they’d been watching - from the rosy blush on the Lord’s cheeks, she could only assume he had been. “Can you tell me what they’re singing about?” She whispered in the dimly lit room balcony, attention turning back to Lady Isabella as she peppered her lips across her cheek. 

Lady Isabella squirmed in her seat a little, readjusting her position so that she was sitting more upright and looked more collected than she actually was. “H-he,” she cleared her throat, fingers curling around the end of the armrest, “lost his mother. He’s mourning,” the last word was gasped slightly as Charlotte bit down softly on the skin of Lady Isabella’s neck. But even as she spoke Charlotte did not care much for the words - operas set little interest in her as mentioned before, and she only wanted Lady Isabella to try and remain as casual as possible. 

“Keep talking,” Charlotte breathed with a chuckle, eyeing the crowd below them to make sure they weren’t being spied on by anybody Charlotte wasn’t trying to ruffle. But at this point she wasn’t focusing so much on the Bushwick’s - whatever they saw from this point was their own fault for looking, in Charlotte’s mind. They’d gotten the answer to their question at least twenty minutes ago. 

Lady Isabella continued to speak, her breath hitching once in a while but for the most part managing to keep a straight face. “I can’t wait to pin you down under me when we get home.” Charlotte growled seductively into Lady Isabella’s ear, trying to distract her from what she was explaining with a smirk. The older woman stopped for a moment, breath shaky and eyes fluttering shut at the thought and promise, sighing. 

Charlotte spent the next half hour teasing her lover. If they attracted any attention, it wasn’t known to them - it wasn’t unusual for keepers to be seen with their courtesans at shows, being affectionate. That’s what they were paid for, after all. Charlotte just happened to like doing it for free when it came to Lady Isabella. The shadows from the lamps cast over them just enough so that she could pepper kisses on the Lady’s neck without being seen by anybody but the Bushwick’s and another couple who were really of no concern to Charlotte. 

“You’ve got a spot of lipstick right there…” Charlotte teased with a whisper, thumb rubbing at the lipstick stains she’d left on Lady Isabella’s jaw and neck. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Lady Isabella breathed, moving around in her seat uncomfortably and whimpering slightly at the feeling. Charlotte knew this reaction all too well, biting down on her lip with a chuckle. “I’m trying to watch a show,” she emphasized, taking a deep breath as Charlotte took a moment to breathe. “I’ve no clue what’s happening now,” she added with a small whine, her voice hushed. 

“All the more reason for us to leave,” Charlotte breathed, having gotten herself quite worked up in her attempt to get Lady Isabella distracted. Not a moment later, the lantern lights were all blown out in the theater, signaling intermission with one last lengthy note from the main male lead. The theater was surrounded in darkness, giving Lady Isabella the opportunity to finally turn in her seat and crash her lips against Charlotte’s in the pitch black, where nobody could see them express their love. Charlotte’s moan of appreciation was muffled by her lovers lips, welcoming Lady Isabella’s sweet tongue into her mouth with a bit of surprise and a smile. 

“You are a specimen, Charlotte Wells.” Lady Isabella managed to breathe out after they parted for air, finding Charlotte’s incessant need for attention and entertainment more endearing than annoying. Perhaps she was just glad she was the one Charlotte was seeking the attention and entertainment from. “I suppose, since there’s no chance of me understanding the rest of the show…”

Charlotte broke into a wide smile in the darkness, lacing their fingers together and standing, leading Lady Isabella out of the theater in the shadows. “Let’s go make our own opera, love.” She chuckled, kissing Lady Isabella in the empty theater corridor.


End file.
